Time Warp
by EchoHazzard
Summary: Bella's stuck, reliving the same six months over and over. But when things start to happen differently and Bella find a new vampire will she be able to break out of her endless time warp. First Fan Fic!


**A/N I got the idea for this when I was watching The Rocky Horror Show.**

**Disclaimer: I only own twilight in some alternate dimension, in which I am Stephenie Meyer **

Chapter 1

It was the sixth time, sixth time I've been through this. Edward leaving me, four months of pain, Jacob, jumping off the cliff then nothing and we start again. Or 'Time Warp' as I call it. The first four times I was in denial and tried to prevent everything but I can't change it. The same things just keep happening again and again. Today is the day that I come out of my 'trance'. I stared at my cereal and...

"That's it, Bella! I'm sending you home." Strange, usually look up in shock but I didn't. "Look I'm going to the movies with-" I stopped, I should have said 'I_ am _home' "_Yes_?" Charlie asked. "Um, yeah, I'm going shopping with Jessica later." I stated with actual emotion in my voice, excitement. Was I breaking out of this tedious system? Charlie, surprised with my excitement, stared at me, dumbfounded. "Ok, don't stay out to long." He said rather lamely. I finished my breakfast quickly and left for school.

Things were going differently and alot faster, probably because I was excited about the possiblity that things were changing. Everything was passing by blurry and soon it was the end of calculus

"Hey, Jessica?" I asked nervously. "Are you talking to _me_, Bella?" She asked skeptically. "Um, yeah." It sounded like a question, "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie." She looked at me. "With me, of course." I added. "Um, I don't know." "You don't have to." I said, "if you're doing something else. It's just I really need some girl time." Jessica's personality got the best of her. "OK, what do you wanna see?" "It's up to you." I would have seen it anyways. "Cool, I was thinking" I zoned out on my way to my next class.

When I got home I wrote a note for Charlie, telling him were I was and how to get dinner just. I grabbed a purse and waited patiently. Finally I heard someone honking out side. "Hi, Jess," I said hopping in the car. "I hope you don't mind buy the stereo's busted so..." "Nah, it's fine" I assured her. I still couldn't't listen to music very well.

We ended up watching a movie, BloodRayne I think it was called. I found it incredibly amusing. Surprisingly, I had not seen this one yet. Another fact leading me to believe that I was breaking out of the mould. This movie was stupid, a half vampire half human girl and the vampires were hurt by the sun. It was funny, I could not change the fact I knew the real truth.

After the movie we headed to McDonald. I looked down the path at One-Eyed Pete's. I usually walked down here, but today I didn't. At McDonald's Jessica and I both ordered small cheese burgers, we both ate too much popcorn. I noticed Jessica was quiet, for Jessica. I think she knew that I was still unstable. Jessica may be a bit shallow but she wasn't completely ignorant.

"So, how's Mike?" I asked while nibbling on the edge of my burger. She hesitated a little. "Good" She muttered. OK, she was being to considerate to be Jessica and I needed her to babble away at pointless things like shoes and how much she loved Mike and stuff. Where was that girl? This one made me uneasy. Maybe she'd changed and I was to zombie-like to realize. Usually things went differently and we didn't have this little moment.

"What's up, Jess?" I asked. "Me and Mike are in a bit of a fight." She said sadly. Of course I never realized because this is a another thing I missed out on in my zombie state. "Oh." I breathed,"I'm sure things will work out in the end." "Yeah." The air around us got awkward and we left.

When I came home, Charlie was asleep on the couch so I creaked up stairs and changed into my pajamas. I blushed a little when I discovered this would be the first time I had worn pajamas since Edward left. I could say think about him now, after doing this six times. I fell asleep after some time, and my dreams were pleasant and painless.

The next morning was really boring. Mike rang to say he didn't't need me at work so I was stuck with nothing to do. I started to think about how things were different to the last five times. "Maybe I did something different this time?" I wondered allowed. Also I was showing a lot more emotion now. Maybe I've subconsciously excepted my current state of being stuck in the same couple of months. I thought nothing more of it and did some chores.

I ended up cleaning the kitchen and the bathroom. I did the laundry. Charlie was coming home soon so I made him dinner, spaghetti bolognese. We didn't't talk much at dinner and soon I was in the shower, washing my hair. I did my teeth and hoped into bed. I was falling into a system but it was different to the old one so I liked it. I expected more pleasant dreams but I was wrong.

**A/N This is my first Fan Fic so be nice. I know nothing really happens in this chapter but it was necessary for information. I promise it will get better. Maybe. **

**P.S. I went to heaps of trouble to find out what vampire movies had come out at the time when this was set. **

**P.S.S. Is that a cliff hanger?**

**P.S.S.S. I'm really sorry if a similar plot has already been written (I didn't mean to steal)**

**Review Please!**


End file.
